Caught in a curse
by The flutterer butter-fly
Summary: It began with the birth of two. A curse from the day they were born draws them together even where obstacles stand in their way..Will they understand what is happening to them and call it love?
1. Prolouge

Caught in a curse  
Prolouge  
Author : butterfly-grey  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark clouds covered the once blue lit sky, the drums of thunder echoed  
through the dark skies and lightning ran across with jagged blue streaks.   
The winds howled and threaten to tug the trees away from  
it's roots.   
  
A small carriage carrying a very pregnant woman struggled to   
keep upright. She cried out, her water had just burst. The husband called  
for the carriage to move faster to the nearest town. There was no way they were  
going to make it and luck shined upon them when they saw a cottage  
amidst the darkness.  
  
The husband ran to the cottage and rapped on the hard wooden oak.  
An old woman opened the door and gazed at the rain-soaked man suspiciously.  
  
"Please, my wife is going to give birth. Can we-?" he asked.  
  
She swung open the door furiously, "Bring her in quickly," she told him.  
  
He carried his wife carefully into the cottage after wrapping  
her in a cloak. In the brightly lit cottage, the woman directed him  
into a room where another woman was about to give birth. He laid her  
gently on the bed beside the other woman. Then he noticed that the other  
woman was a gypsy. He bit his lip uncertainly, gypsies were casters of  
curses.  
  
"Go out," the old woman said to him in a firm voice.  
  
"But-"  
  
"They will be fine in my hands. Their child are destined to be born  
together, I am prepared to receive them," she said in an odd tone that  
made him wonder. Was she a prophet?  
  
  
Screams pierced through the night and the husband grew worried  
and frustrated that he could not get to his wife. This might not be her  
first time giving birth but it worried him just the same.   
  
  
"Push, girls push. Take deep breaths and push," the old woman told them  
gruffly.  
  
"I'm going to die," the gypsy woman screamed.  
  
"You must deliver the baby, Nadeshiko," the old woman told her.  
  
"No, I won't make it! The black haired gives birth to a son and  
a girl grows in me. On this fateful night, I will bind them together.Their  
souls are one and their hearts are tied. They will feel completion  
only when they are together," Nadeshiko gasped while trying to breathe.  
  
"You can't do this," she cried out through her teeth. She screamed again  
as the pain took her again.  
  
"Save my baby, Old Woman," Nadeshiko said before her last breath left  
her.  
  
She stared at the dead gypsy woman, and saw the old lady took out a huge   
knife. Through panting breaths she asked horrificly, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Saving the baby," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated to bringing her baby to see this  
world. Finally she did it, and baby cries filled the room. The gypsy's baby  
cried as well and through half opened eyes she saw the baby girl. That gypsy  
had cursed her child to soul-linked with her girl.  
  
The old woman held the two babies in her arms, they were holding each other  
tightly. Nadeshiko should not have done so, such a binding could sometimes be  
fatal to both the children. But she was worried that none would take care of her   
baby. She pried them away and handed the boy to his mother.  
  
"My husband, please," she said to the old woman softly. She felt very  
tired and would like to see her husband before sleep claimed her.  
  
Her husband wearing a grim expression bounded in the room. His features  
relaxed once he saw her and the baby to be safe. He hoped that the baby was a   
boy, having two girls already he needed a baby boy to succeed him.  
  
"It's a boy, my love," Ye Lan told her husband with tears in her  
eyes. Her husband kissed her forehead and stroke his son's head.  
  
"Sleep beloved, I will be here," he told her with love shining in  
his eyes.  
  
And so she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 1

Caught in a curse  
Chapter 1  
Author : butterfly-grey  
  
  
  
I don't know from where the names of the rest of Li's family came from  
so I decided to make my own. If anyone could show me proof of where  
the names of the Li sisters and mother came from I'd like to see it.  
Thanks for the help!   
  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
  
  
Delicious wafts of freshly baked apple pie caught the attention of  
8 year old Sakura. She lifted her head and sniffed the air forgetting  
about the task at hand for the moment. She had been sweeping the yard as  
told by her aunt. As she had done so many times before, she dropped  
her broom and ran towards the direction from where the smell came.  
She stood on her toes and gripped the window sill to get a better view of   
the pie.  
  
But all she saw was a face with a mass of creases smiling down at her.  
"Sakura, come in dear. I've got a piece of the pie cut out for you."  
  
Sakura giggled and jumped up and down, "Love you, Aunt May."  
  
Then she twisted the doorknob clumsily and ran towards the table  
where a piece of hot apple pie await her. Aunt May handed her a   
fork and she started to dig into the pie. It was hot and so she   
blew the piece before pushing it into her mouth.  
  
"Aren't you eating, Aunt May?" Sakura asked in between chewing.  
  
She shook her head, once again smiling at the little girl who  
had brought light to her life. "No, I'll eat later."  
  
"Can I save some for Syaoran-kun?" she asked pertly.  
  
May's eyes widened at the mention of the name. "Syaoran? Xiao Lang?  
You know..Li Xiao Lang?"  
  
Sakura bobbed her head up and down, "Uh huh, we're friends now. I  
call him Syaoran. We always meet by the river. He's nice," she answered.  
  
May's body shook, "No, Sakura. You must not play with him. Do you  
hear me?" she said grimly to her.  
  
"Why? Is he a naughty boy? But he isn't I like him," Sakura  
protested. She wanted to play with Syaoran again, he made her   
feel very happy like her heart was so exhilarated that it would  
burst.  
  
May carried Sakura into her arms and held her tightly against  
her chest. So much was at stake here, she wouldn't let the little   
girl be in harm's way. She had to think of a way to explain it to  
Sakura without more questions cropping out from the girl.  
  
"You like him so you wouldn't want him to get in trouble do  
you, Sakura?" she asked Sakura patiently, looking at the moss green  
eyes intently.  
  
Sakura pouted her lips and then shook her head sideways slowly,  
"No. But why would he get into trouble?"  
  
The child was precocious but she had encouraged it. Normally,  
people would not like their child to become too talkative but May  
felt that children should always be allowed to speak their mind.  
  
"Because his mommy wouldn't like it," May answered truthfully.  
"Please Sakura, if you play with him again we'll have to go away.  
His mommy owns this land and if you make her angry we will be told  
to go away."  
  
Sakura's moss green eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I can't. I  
need him," she told May in a small voice.  
  
"Oh, love," that was all May could say.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"What do you think? Is there a way?" someone asked worriedly.  
  
The gypsy sitting across her frowned and fingered his rings.  
A habit when she was deep in thought or nervous. "No, there is no  
way to break the curse," a deep voice said finally.  
  
Light streamed into the wagon and it's rays touched the  
woman's face. She was a handsome woman clearly of chinese lineage.  
Her iron-gray hair was tightly tied into a bun behind her head and  
her amber eyes were cloudy. "Surely you can do something," she said  
suggestively as she nudged the pouch filled with gold coins.  
  
The gypsy, an old man grunted at her, "I have said there is no  
way, a dying gypsy's curse is the most powerful curse of all. Life   
itself paying the price, Lady Li I suggest you marry them."  
  
Her face twisted into a mask of fury, "Not while I still  
breath this air I won't. She's nothing, a bastard daughter of a  
worthless gypsy. No noble lineage, how can she marry my son? He  
will be leader one day of one of the most powerful clan. I will  
find a way," she said furiously.  
  
The gypsy's eyes begin to darken, "You insult me, my lady. You  
forget that a gypsy sits before you."  
  
She bowed her head, "Forgive me."  
  
He nodded graciously, "If you separate them, not only she   
will feel the pain but your son also. There are side effects which  
might be disasterous."  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take,' she said flatly.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Sakura watched him from behind a tree. Her heart told her  
to go to him but Aunt May's words kept ringing in her head and  
she had never disobey Aunt May. He was sitting by the bank of the   
river, apparently deep in thought. His nut-brown hair turning  
molten brown-gold in the sun. Then he turned and caught her eye.  
She jumped and quickly hid behind the tree.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" he asked her. He got up and  
started to walk towards her.  
  
She covered her face with a hankerchief, tying it across her face  
like a robber. "Gomen, you got the wrong person."  
  
Syaoran laughed, "Sakura-chan, are you playing a game?"  
  
"Iie, iie. You got the wrong person, bye," she said hastily and  
picked up her basket. She turn on her heels to leave when he caught   
her hand.  
  
"Why are you running, Sakura-chan?" he asked her. Then with one  
tug kerchief fluttered to the ground.   
  
Sakura wouldn't face him, she looked down. He tickled her chin  
and she giggled looking up at him.  
  
"I can't play with you anymore, Syaoran-kun. Aunt May says  
I can't," she said softly.  
  
He look bewildered ,"Why not? We would never do anything dangerous."  
  
Sakura keep silent. "I'm going home now Syaoran-kun. Sayonara."  
  
"No, you can't. I won't let you,' he said stubbornly.   
  
They stared at each other, momentarily lost and a sweet resonance  
of a bell kept ringing in their ears.   
  
"Sakura-chan!" a loud voice pierced through their world.  
  
Sakura took her hand away from Syaoran's grip. "Aunt May," she  
return the call and took off. Syaoran watched her leave with something  
dark glittering in his eyes.   
  
  
  
May had seen them together, so caught up with each other that they  
look almost perfect together. A picture of the two standing by the river  
was something coming out of a canvas, a canvas which depicted of young  
love. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and called Sakura.  
  
"Why did you go to meet him?" she asked Sakura in an exasperated   
voice.  
  
"I..I needed to say goodbye," Sakura answered.  
  
"As long as there's not a next time," May said warningly.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
The Li Clan was feared by all other clans as well as the people. Even the  
royals were wary of them and sometimes afraid that the Li Clan would take over  
their reign. That was something the Clan was not interested in, their prime  
motive was sorcery not politics. But Of course, the royals don't know about  
that and the Clan happily kept them in that state. Fear was a powerful incentive  
against many things.   
  
There were about 100 family members living together in the large castle  
in the middle of Lothstone. It was more of a fotress than a castle and a  
protective shield was placed over it. The head of the Li clan was a wise  
man by the name of Li Yang. The Clan always stick together and respect  
was a virtue cultivated in all of the young since they were born and there  
were no such thing as disobeying their leader.   
  
"Well, cook certainly outdid herself today. The food is delicious!" Xiao Lin  
exclaimed.  
  
"Pig," muttered Mei Ling under her breath.  
  
"If you've got something to say I suggest you say it outloud!" Lin turn   
to her and said angrily.  
  
Mei Ling merely tossed her head and continued drinking from her  
cup. Xiao Lin glared at her and bit off a large piece of her chicken.  
  
"I will not have quarrels at my table," Li Yang said in a dangerous  
voice.  
  
The two bowed their head and kept their peace throught the meal.  
  
"Ai, where is that Xiao Lang-"  
  
A hand banged onto the table, "That boy is always disappearing off  
somewhere," Yang growled.  
  
"Yes, that is quite strange. I wonder where he disappears off to," his  
wife said thoughtfully.  
  
Xiao Lin and Xiao Yue, her two elder daughters giggled as if they knew  
something she didn't. She raised an eyebrow at the two of them, "Well?"  
  
"Little brother has a little lover," Xiao Lin, the eldest said with glee.  
Then they both fell into fits of laughter again.  
  
Yang stared at them and then back to his wife, "Ye Lan!" he said   
thunderously.  
  
"I'm as shocked as you are, Yang. Who is this lover, Xiao Lin?"  
  
"Oh, she's that little girl that lives in the mountains. We don't know  
her but they're very close," Xiao Lin answered and exchanged glances with  
Yue.  
  
Ye Lan turn white, "The girl who lives in the mountains," she pronounced  
each word slowly. She slumped against the chair and stared out at space.  
  
"Ye Lan, is that-"  
  
She nodded shortly, "It's her. Tian (God) how did it happened?"  
  
"What's wrong mother?" Xiao Yue asked concernedly. She had never seen  
her mother this pale before.  
  
"No, nothing. I have to go-" she didn't finish her sentence and  
quickly left the dining hall. Yang stood up and followed her.  
  
  
  
  
"It has happened, Yang. What do we do?" she asked her husband  
when he entered the small chamber of herbery.  
  
"Separate them, send her far away or send him for his training," he  
answered.  
  
"Yes, that is what we will do. I have a spell, a spell for erasing  
memories. It can't break the bond between them but it will make Xiao Lang  
forget her."  
  
"They're just children, my love. They're too young to understand. Surely  
the memory charm isn't necessary," he tried to calm her.  
  
"You weren't there when she cursed them. I have went to almost every  
powerful wizard, gypsy alive to see whether they could break the curse.  
None! There was no way they say," she cried out.  
  
He pressed her hard against his chest. "All right my love, perhaps I  
have underestimated the power of the curse. Very well, we shall send the girl  
away."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt as if her heart was about to break. She stood at the edge of the   
cliff where the jagged rocks and rolling waves waited for her below. The wind   
caressed her lightly, teasingly tugging her auburn-gold hair and ruffling her   
simple cotton clothes. When the waves rolled and crashed at the bottom, she could   
feel the slight sprinkle of sea water, tasting the salty water at times.   
  
Someone ran up to her from behind, "Sakura, it's time to leave."  
  
Sakura Kinamoto, a girl who have no knowledge of her own heritage closed   
her eyes for a while and turn to face her friend. Daidouji Tomoyo, no one could   
ever take one look of her and forget her sweet face. Tomoyo was the rich daughter   
of a noble. Even her every bearing showed wealth, her raven locks were   
thick and long growing past her shoulders and her expressive violet eyes were soft and   
understanding.  
  
"Of course Tomoyo. Aunt May, may you rest in peace," Sakura said  
chokily. She was all alone except for Tomoyo. She had been stabbed  
twice, one when they had to leave Lothstone and second when her aunt died.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and together they walked away from the cliff   
towards the carriage which will take them to their new home.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo, this place we're going to. Tell me about it," Sakura pleaded   
with her friend.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Well, it's got lots of people. Eriol-san was really  
sweet enough to get us a place to stay there. You'll love it there, the  
people there can do magic."  
  
"Eriol-san just wanted you to be near him and I feel like I'm in the  
way. I know that you were supposed to marry him on the day-" Sakura broke  
off her voice filled with sorrow.  
  
Tomoyo gripped her hand tightly and reassuringly. "Eriol will wait for  
me. What's another few more weeks?"  
  
"He's a good man. Don't let him fly out of your grasp," Sakura said  
with a small smile.  
  
Tomoyo grinned widely, "Never!"  
  
The carriage rolled by a huge expanse of great oaken trees. Sakura inhaled  
deeply and an overwhelming feeling of serenity settled over her. The air itself  
was magic, a sweet tranquil magic. Somehow this place, the smell of it, how  
familiar it looked. She had been here before. It can't be and she never thought  
of asking Tomoyo of the name of the place they were going. She had calmly  
left things in Tomoyo's hands.  
  
"Tomoyo, what is this place called?" Sakura asked. Her eyes darting around.  
  
"Why, Lothstone Sakura. Do you know it?"  
  
"I can't be here Tomoyo, turn back. I'd go anywhere except for this  
place. PLEASE!" Sakura said frantically.   
  
Tomoyo was simply afraid with the way Sakura was behaving, she was shaking  
like a leaf. Something frightened her. "Sakura, what's wrong? We're so close to  
the Li Mansion," she reasoned with her.  
  
At the mention of the name Li, Sakura's eyes widened and the face of a  
young boy with nut-brown hair and piercing amber-eyes came to her mind.  
And then she remembered pain, excruciating pain caused by a lady.   
  
"I-" Sakura trailed off, she didn't know how to explain it to Tomoyo.  
And she couldn't ruin Tomoyo's chance of getting married, she knew that if  
she insisted then Tomoyo would go with her and..  
she would miss the chance to get married again. No, she couldn't do this to  
her best friend.  
  
"No, it's just jitters. I- Tomoyo can I ask you of a favour? Is there  
an inn nearby where I can stay instead? I need to be alone," Sakura gave an  
excuse quickly.  
  
"I'm sure they're all very nice, Eriol's so loyal to them. Surely-"  
  
"Please, Tomoyo. I need time, I'm not just ready to meet people.  
We won't be far apart," she explained to Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo bit her lip, she didn't quite like the idea of leaving Sakura  
all alone. "All right, but you've got to be extra careful. Lock the doors  
and don't let anyone in until I come back. I shouldn't be long, I just need  
to meet Eriol and then we can stay together-"  
  
"You don't need to accompany me Tomoyo-chan. You go stay with Eriol.  
I'll be perfectly fine here. You can come see me tomorrow,' Sakura interrupted  
her.  
  
"But-"  
  
Sakura held up a hand, "No, no more buts from you Tomoyo," she said  
determinedly.  
  
Tomoyo let out an exasperated sigh, her shoulders droop in defeat. "Fine,  
we'll go to the inn now."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Li Xiao Lang, the young master and heir to the Li Clan was in  
a dilemma as he had lost his nephew, Xiao Lin's son. One minute they  
were both watching a cock fight one minute later he had lost him.  
He went around, looking for the small little boy. Damn and it  
was getting dark.  
  
  
Sakura held the little boy's hand and led him through the crowd.  
What irresponsible parent would abandon their son. The day was getting   
dark and the people of the village were returning to their own homes.  
The little boy was sucking his thumb and threw small glances at her.  
  
"What's your name, little one?" she asked him, kneeling down   
in front of him.  
  
He continued to suck his thumb, "What's your name, missy?" he  
asked instead.  
  
"Sa- Ying Fa. My name is Ying Fa. It's your turn now," she told   
him sweetly.  
  
"Fang Yi Long."  
  
"Well, do you remember the last place you got separated from your family."  
  
He nodded and pointed towards where the cock fight had once been.  
"Then we shall wait there," she said.  
  
They waited for a while before a deep masculine voice called, "Yi   
Long!"   
  
"Uncle!" Yi long shouted happily as he dropped her hand hastily and  
ran towards the tall lithe body of the man. The man picked him up and  
swung him onto his broad shoulders.  
  
"You shouldn't let the little one wander around by himself. He   
could get hurt," Sakura told him stonily.   
  
The darkness of the area shrouded his face so she couldn't get a  
good look at him. But she could feel he was displeased about something.  
  
  
"It was my fault I will be more careful next time. Thank you..miss..er.."  
  
"It's Ying Fa, uncle. Don't you think she's pretty?" Yi Long said  
with the enthutiasm of a young child.  
  
"It might help if I could see through this blasted darkness. We'll  
leave now or your mother will have my neck," he said with a tinge of  
impatience in his voice.  
  
"Well, sayonara then," she said and merely walked away. Something  
about the man made her uncomfortable.   
  
"Wait, I'd like you to come over to the mansion on the hill. I'd  
like to be able to thank you properly," he said.  
  
Hill, mansion? Sounds like the Li mansion, Sakura thought. "Iie,  
there's no need. Really, I'd better go it's getting too dark," she said  
hastily and left right away.  
  
  
He watched her with narrowed eyes. She was not from around her judging   
from her accent and use of words. There was an aura around her that  
didn't make sense to him, he'd seen it before or at least he thought he  
has seen it before. But where?  
  
  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 2

Caught in a curse Chapter 2 Author : butterfly-grey  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews people! Well, I'll have an answer to some questions in the middle of the story, during flashbacks. Never fear, the answer shall present itself. Any comments are welcome.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The days passed slowly for Sakura. She was bored by now, her hands itching for some work to do. This idle life was not for her, back with Aunt May she had chores and work to do to earn their living. She missed those days desperately, those warm carefree days with the one person she could call family. Her heart felt heavy and a wave of sadness came over her.  
  
She was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not notice someone creeping up from behind her. A pair of hands covered her eyes and she jumped with a start.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
Sakura pondered for a while, "Well, could it be the lost little sheep from the mountains?"  
  
The hands removed itself and Tomoyo stepped into her view. "What sheep?" Tomoyo demanded.  
  
Sakura giggled, "A very adorable cuddly one. When's the wedding?" Sakura hugged Tomoyo warmly.  
  
Tomoyo return her hug and sighed happily, "A week from today. I can't wait."  
  
"I'm happy for you Tomoyo," Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"You'll move in with me today," Tomoyo insisted.  
  
Sakura shook her head, "Iie. I don't think I'll fit in. Tomoyo-chan you don't need to feel responsible for me," Sakura explained.  
  
Tomoyo began to eye her suspiciously, "Do you have something against the Li's? You were looking forward to company when I first told you about bringing you to meet Eriol-san."  
  
"Of course not, I don't even know the Li's," Sakura said bitterly.  
  
"Your voice just betrayed your feelings Sakura. You do know them, don't you?" Tomoyo asked seriously. She had a feeling that Sakura wasn't telling everything to her. Even though she had known Sakura for over 8 years, she knew very little about her background because everytime she asked about her family, Sakura would clam up and repeatedly mention Aunt May's name.  
  
Sakura stared at her hands, refusing to look at Tomoyo. The fragments of memories she had about the Li's were painful. It was as if a whip was brought to her skin everytime she remembered about the 'Li' name. "Before I went to Riviera, I lived here. On a little house at the mountain where the Li mansion was. And Aunt May was happy," Sakura started after taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Did the Li's do something horrible to you and Aunt May?" Tomoyo asked suddenly, she bent down on her knees and tried to catch Sakura's eyes.  
  
When their eyes met, Tomoyo was surprised at how dim Sakura's green eyes were. They were telling Tomoyo how much they had hurt her.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo probed her.  
  
"I can't remember exactly. My memories of my life before I came to Riviera is all a blur. When you mention the name Li, all I felt was an uneasy feeling and lots of pain, physical pain," Sakura said in a low tone while shaking her head.  
  
"Kami, you should have told me Sakura-chan. I would not have forced you to go there then. I will help you because you're my best friend and friends don't abandon each other when they need help."  
  
"Arigato. I've had the many days here alone to think. What I'd really like is to live in the outskirts of town, maybe a small village," Sakura said.  
  
"Somewhere nearby I hope, then we could see each other. I'll come to visit you every day!" Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"And I will look forward to your visit every day. I'll come to your wedding of course, I-"  
  
"If you feel in any way uncomfortable about it I won't force you. I still do not understand about your hostility towards the Li's but I will respect your every decision," Tomoyo said softly.  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No way am I missing your wedding. It's important to you and it will be for me."  
  
"Oh, arigato Sakura-chan,' Tomoyo said happily. She almost squealed.  
  
* * *  
  
He raked an impatient hand through his hair. The sun burning hotly down his bare back. Eriol was late for the third time this week, ever since his fiancée had come Eriol was acting like a fool in love. How idiotic of him, he thought. Women meant nothing to him except a tumble in the hay.  
  
"Xiao Lang, sorry," Eriol said apologetically.  
  
Xiao Lang frowned, "I'm tired of waiting for you everytime. Next time be here on time or I'll go on without you."  
  
"You always manage to give me the shivers, Xiao Lang. Shall we begin?" Eriol said with usual coolness.  
  
Xiao Lang threw him a hard look and took out his sword. "Ready."  
  
Eriol smoothly drew out his sword and nodded. They eyed each other warily, each taking note of any movements. For quite some time they merely circled each other, it was a battle of will to see who would make the first attack. Then Xiao Lang lunged forward and his sword clashed loudly with Eriol's.  
  
Each moved with the finesse of a warrior. Eriol swung his sword backwards and Xiao Lang stealthily avoided the blow and manage to nick him, drawing blood.  
  
"ERIOL!" a female scream brought their training to a stop.  
  
Both turn and looked at the female who was running up to them. It was Tomoyo looking a tad bit disheveled after the run. She practically pounced on Eriol and grabbed the arm that was cut.  
  
"Does it hurt?" she asked tearfully.  
  
"If you press it any harder I'll faint," Eriol said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Gomen ne, Eriol-san," Tomoyo said quickly and dropped his arm as if it was burning.  
  
"It's just a small cut, Tomoyo love. During training, accidents do happen," Eriol explained.  
  
"We're finish for the day then, Eriol," Xiao Lang said to him, "Good day, Tomoyo," he added before leaving with his sword swung upon his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Xiao Lang left the threshold of the mansion and made his way towards the forests. With a silent order, his sword returns to an amulet shape. He slipped it in his pockets and followed the path to a forgotten river. When he reached the small river, he sat by the bank and sighed blissfully. It was strange that he could feel solitude here when the Li mansion had gardens that could take away your breath.  
  
The wind ruffled his hair and dried off the sweat that glistened his body. Solitude was not the only reason he came here, his instincts told him if he waited long enough one day he would remember something important that he had forgotten.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Sakura found the most perfect little house at the small village called Mulberry. The people of the village seemed kind enough. They were a very close knitted community and they plant their own vegetables and fruits. Some have a small farm so meat wasn't very hard to get either.  
  
"This is a nice little quiet village. What's a nice young girl like you doing here?" the woman who was leasing the house said. Her name was Tina and she was moving to the town to take care of her newly born grandchildren.  
  
"Oh, I like quiet very much. You have a herb garden I see," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, yes. Do you know anything about herbs? They make good medicines and I exchange them for some food and other necessities."  
  
"Not much, just a little. When can I move in?"  
  
"Heck, anytime you like. The house has two rooms, if you don't mind you can live with me first. I'll be leaving only next month though," Tina said brightly.  
  
"I wouldn't mind. I'll bring my belongings and come tomorrow. Thank you so much!" Sakura said enthusiastically.  
  
"I wouldn't mind some company. It gets lonely here. A young pretty thing like you should get married and have your own darling children," Tina talked on.  
  
Sakura blushed, truth was she was so caught up with herself and Aunt May that she never thought about getting married. All those years living in seclusion with Aunt May, she had actually been cut off with the world. That is why she chose to live in a small village, big crowds frighten her.  
  
"I'm not well..very sociable," Sakura admitted shyly.  
  
"You'll open up when you meet the right guy. Tea, dear?" Tina asked.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Tomoyo came for a visit on the first day she settled in. She even brought along tons of food, cutlery sets and clothes for her. Sakura smiled uneasily at the fuss Tomoyo was making. Tina made sure she was out of the little 'bomb's' (Tomoyo) way. Tomoyo held out a gown she had recently made, especially for Sakura.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked Sakura excitedly.  
  
"It's very beautiful. Um..Tomoyo what about your wedding gown?"  
  
Tomoyo's cheeks were flushed, "It's all ready. I've got it done ages ago."  
  
"You sure? Would you be needing any of my help?" Sakura asked. She desperately wanted to do something for Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm all done. You just need to be there, that'll make my day complete. It's just a few days away, Sakura. I'm so excited I can't sleep at night," Tomoyo sighed.  
  
Sakura giggled, "You had better get enough sleep or you'll look like a panda on your wedding day and Eriol might have second thoughts," she teased.  
  
Tomoyo threw a pillow at her.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Don't move, Tomoyo," Xiao Lin said impatiently. The girl was so fidgety that she couldn't do her hair.  
  
"I can't. Is Eriol ready?" she asked nervously.  
  
Xiao Yue laughed, "He's pretty much like you. Xiao Lang is trying to calm him down with his brutal language of course."  
  
"Has my friend arrived yet?" Tomoyo asked. What she need know was Sakura.  
  
"You mean the one called Ying Fa? Yes, she's downstairs hiding behind some huge sculpture," Yue answered.  
  
"Could you please call her up to me?" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"Sure, just a minute," Yue said as she went out of the chamber.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura called her friend's name.  
  
"Sa- Ying Fa!" Tomoyo shrieked.  
  
"Would you please tell her to calm down? I can't do her hair if she keeps moving," Lin said exasperatedly.  
  
Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and told her to sit down. "Let, miss..er-"  
  
"Call me Lin," Lin smiled enchantingly.  
  
"Calm down Tomoyo-chan. Take in deep breaths, relax," Sakura said soothingly.  
  
"All right all right," Tomoyo said as she did as she was told.  
  
"Your words work miracles Miss Ying Fa," Yue said.  
  
"Please, just Ying Fa," Sakura said warmly.  
  
"Done!" Lin said as she admired her masterwork. "Now, we can go down."  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" Eriol asked anxiously.  
  
Xiao Lang smile carried a smirk, "Are you seriously that anxious?"  
  
"She's the only woman for me," Eriol sighed.  
  
"Here she comes," Xiao Lang drawled.  
  
Everyone stood up from the benches as Tomoyo came in. Eriol had to catch his breath as her sheer beauty. Her ice blue gown complimented her porcelain fair skin. Her hair was pulled up in extricate twists and amethyst clips were used to hold them up. The smile on her face was most captivating in his opinion.  
  
Tomoyo felt she was the luckiest woman alive when she set eyes on her future husband. He looked handsome in the dark blue formal, inside was he wore Chinese style clothes. (Strange, but what the heck)The dark blue robe well on his shoulders. The colors actually set off his blue-black hair.  
  
"We have been brought together to join these two in a binding of love and marriage for all eternity. Do you both agree with this marriage?" the priest asked.  
  
"I do," they said in unison.  
  
"With the magic bestowed upon me, with the blessings of the Li clan you are thus forth bound together," the priest said loudly and tied a red ribbon around the two joined hands.  
  
"You may exchange gifts,' he continued.  
  
Tomoyo had a ring made for him, a plain gold ring with their names intricate on it. Eriol gave her a magic locket, inside was a picture of them both and it was sang sweetly.  
  
"Hence, the marriage ceremony is completed. A kiss perhaps and onto the celebration," the priest said.  
  
He kissed her passionately and she returned his kiss with equal ardor. The crowd howled with laughter and gave Eriol some bawdy suggestions about the night. Sakura wiped a tear from her eye, Tomoyo had gotten her wish.  
  
  
  
Night descended with a promise of a full moon. The celebrations had continued, Li Eriol was the first cousin to their heir Li Xiao Lang and so his wedding was equally that important. Sakura stayed away from the crowds and kept to herself the whole time. Tomoyo had made sure that her wedding festival was a mask in hopes that Sakura would mingle. Sakura fingered her white mask uncertainly. She could not dispel the fear in her heart that she would be found. Now, why did she think that? Her head ached whenever she tried to remember something about her past.  
  
"My lady, would you honour me with a dance?" a deep baritone voice asked her politely.  
  
"I don't know how to dance, gomen ne," she answered. She glanced at the man. He was masked in black and his tall frame emmited sexuality and power. A hunter in all.  
  
He stood there with his hand still outstretched, "I'm not such a good dancer myself. Surely you will humor me," he said again. He was surely not the type who took no for an answer.  
  
"Very well then, sir," she said as she accepted his hand. After this she would leave, pronto.  
  
He danced slowly so that Sakura could keep up and not stumble. He said nothing much but continue to stare into her eyes. She found herself staring back into his amber-gold eyes. A flash of a young boy with the same colour eyes came to the back of her mind.  
  
"Why do I feel as if I know you?" he asked slowly. He could tell that she was quite pretty, that her moss-green eyes were intriguing, her auburn- brown hair was silky and her peachy skin was soft.  
  
"I don't know. I feel as if I know you from my childhood," she answered truthfully. Little by little she was being drawn into the abyss created by his eyes.  
  
Falling.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Ying Fa. Who are you?"  
  
Without her knowledge, he had maneuvered her to a secluded balcony. "Li Xiao Lang."  
  
She dropped her arms and stepped away from him. Then she looked around, they were alone together in the darkness of the night. "I'd better leave," she told him briskly.  
  
He reached out and grabbed her arm. "No, you're not leaving yet. You're the one who found my nephew, Yi Long," he stated.  
  
"Yi Long? You were the one who lost him," she said tartly.  
  
"My mistake of course. And I haven't thank you properly," he said silkily.  
  
"How strange," he said softly while pulling her into his arms. She trembled but she didn't struggle. "That I would feel this way about a girl I have only met once. Have you bewitched me?" he continued, now striking the soft skin of her arm.  
  
"Iie!" she cried out and heaved out of his arms. She stared at him with angry eyes, turning her eyes velvety-dark. "I want nothing to do with you. How dare you touch me like that?" she yelled. Her face was red with exertion.  
  
He said nothing but continued to observe her. She was even more enchanting when mad, he thought quietly to himself. "I will not deny that I want you unlike any other women. What would you like as a reward as a thanks?" he went one coldly.  
  
"Nothing! And stay away from me," she spat at him and stalked off.  
  
He let her go. For the first time since he could remember he felt truly alive. Meeting Ying Fa had made him feel that way. He had to see her again and he had to find out why.  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 3

Caught in a curse

Chapter 3

Author : butterfly-grey

*          *          *          *

                        I don't know when I will be writing the next chapter, I'll 

be somewhere else for about a week where computers don't exist. But I 

will try, no promises though. Please review, keeps those stories coming 

faster. 

*          *          *          *

                        He had found her. 

                        In a small village called Mulberry. He 

rubbed his chin, why would she choose to live in such a secluded

village so much away from civilization. Perhaps she had something to hide. 

Still, he was not interested in that, more precisely he was interested in 

seeing her again.

                        He urged his horse towards the village. He pulled the reins

and his horse came to a halt immediately. Nightshadow was trained

by him, and he made sure that Nightshadow complied to his orders

perfectly. Disobedience was something he would not tolerate.

                        "Good day, madam. Do you know where a Miss Ying Fa stays?" he 

asked one of the ladies passing by.

                        The women clearly in her 40's smiled engagingly at him. He was handsome and few 

men such as him would appear at Mulberry. "Right at the end of the road. Do you mind if I ask why you seek her, sir?"

she asked.

                        "Thank you and yes I do mind," he answered her shortly and urged his horse in a gallop. 

                        He slowed Nightshadow into a trotting pace and caught sight of Ying Fa. She was filthy, as if 

she had been rolling in the mud of her garden. In her hand was a shovel and she was digging up some soil.

So absorbed in her work that she had not notice a rider at her front gate. His horse neighed and she looked up

with surprise in her eyes. 

                        "Yes?" she asked.

                        "I wondered why you left so abruptly at the night of the

wedding?" 

                        A gasp escaped her lips at the sound of his voice. Her

green eyes widened into orbs as she recalled that voice. The voice

belonged to the black masked man with gold-amber eyes. How on Earth

had he found her?

                        "What do you want, Master Li?" she asked him without a

trace of friendliness.

                        "You, of course," he answered straight away.

                        She gave him a puzzled look, "But why?"

                        He smiled suddenly at her features. This all seem so

familiar. "Because I want to see you again, would you invite me in?"

he said.

                        "I'm sorry but my home isn't fit to entertain an important

man such as yourself," she told him sincerely.  She wanted him to

leave her alone.

                        He came down from his horse in one swift motion. "Very well

then. I'll come again tomorrow to try to change your mind."

                        Sakura was shocked by his words. The man was simply impossible, 

she thought she had indirectly told him that she did not wish to see him. But her heart 

seemed to beat faster when he said he would return tomorrow. She still hadn't said anything, 

merely stared at him in a confused manner.

                        True to his words, Xiao Lang returned again the next day and continued to do so 

for the next few days that she refused to let him in. Curious villagers were beginning to gather 

around her house, wondering about the handsome young heir of the Li Clan that came to visit Sakura 

everyday but never go in.

                        Finally, she catapulted and decided to let him in. She was

frustrated with the crowd gathering outside her house and teasing her

about the young man who came everyday. 

                        He had given her a truimphant smile when she asked him to

come in. Xiao Lang still couldn't explain why he felt as if he knew 

her. The reason he came back everyday was just to see her.

                        "I haven't much to serve you, Master Li. Would you like

some tea?" she inquired politely.

                        "It's Xiao Lang, Ying Fa. Yes, I'd like some tea," he

said in return.

                        She nodded and bustled around her in her small 

kitchen. He watched her petite figure moving gracefully as she put

the kettle on to boil and remove a porcelein tea set from the

cupboard. Her back was turn to him and she stared at something outside

of the kitchen window. Xiao Lang knew that she didn't want to face him.

Truth was he too was feeling uncomfortable with all this, he had never

court a women, not that he needed to. Court? Was he courting her?

                        "Have a sit, will you?" he told her. 

                        Sakura could feel his intense amber eyes boring into her

back. She bit her lip, she was afraid. How could one man wreck havoc

over her feelings so easily, being so near him made her want to run 

into his arms and stay there forever. This was getting absurd, she 

thought angrily and put her hand on the kettle's handle to remove it 

from the stove. 

                        "Ahh..ouch!" she screamed painfully. Sakura no baka, she

thought to herself. She shook her hand, waving it in the air to try

to disperse the pain.

                        Suddenly, Xiao Lang's hand shot out and grabbed hers. He 

dragged her to the basin of water and pushed her hand into it. The 

touch of his hand inflamed her, hotter than the handle of the kettle. 

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him staring at their adjoined 

hands. She saw him concentrating hard and the basin started to glow 

green, the forest type of green. 

                        A warm feeling touched her fingers first then her hand,

then the pain was no more. She stared at him in wonder. And

he smiled.

                        "Magic," she whispered.

                        "Are you in any more pain?" he asked her.

                        She nodded, "Your hand is squeezing mine very painfully," 

she said truthfully.

                        He gave a shout of laughter loosened his hold but not quite

letting her go. 

                        "So familiar, yet again," he said quietly. Their eyes met 

and they held each others gaze. 

                        "Hai," she mumbled to herself. In the back of her mind, she 

had one of her flashes again. The pictures spin in circles but one 

stood out  prominently and it was of a boy, a smaller more innocent 

Xiao Lang who was holding her hand as he did now. Then the darkness 

took her.

                                                                        * * *

                        "Has anyone seen Xiao Lang?" Ye Lan asked. She walked into 

the private family hall where first members of the Li's and the elders 

were only allowed. 

                        Eriol was on the chair with Tomoyo on his lap. They had 

been talking quietly, in between kisses. Her eldest grandnephew, Yi 

Long was on the floor playing with a wooden boat. His mother, Lin was 

dozing off quietly beside him. At the sound of Ye Lan's voice however 

she had woken up.

                        "Xiao Lang? Now that you've mention it, Aunt Ye Lan, I 

don't recall seeing him anywhere. These few days, he's been riding off 

with Night Shadow," Eriol said after thinking for a while.

                        Ye lan's eyes narrowed, "Riding off, you say. Where did he go?"

                        "Have you noticed little brother's disposition recently? He 

was actually being nice, I mean not exactly but he didn't snap or glare 

a servant to death recently," Lin said suddenly. A hint of 

mischievousness in her voice.

                        "What are you trying to imply, daughter?" 

                        "Well, if you ask me only someone of the opposite sex could 

make a person change don't you think?" she said slyly. Her eyes 

twinkling.

                        Tomoyo's violet eyes widened as it struck her, "He met 

someone. A girl," she said happily.

                        Ye Lan frowned, the wrinkles in her face standing out. "Do 

you know who it is?"

                        Lin shrugged, "Could be anyone, maybe someone he met during 

the wedding dinner."

                        Ye Lan walked out the way she came in without any more 

words. She needed to find out who the girl was. Her youngest and only 

son was her pride and she had already hand picked some ladies from 

distinguished families for him, all whom were eager to consort with the 

next leader of the Li Clan. However, if this girl can make him the 

happiest man she would consent for she had not forgotten how cold and 

distant Xiao Lang had become ever since she ordered the killing of that 

cursed girl's 12 years ago.

                                                            * * *

                        Xiao Lang did not leave Ying Fa's house until night had 

descended. Ying Fa had fainted in his arms and she slept through the 

evening. And he waited for her to awake. Usually, watching a female 

sleep was not his cup of tea but Ying Fa was different. His first 

impression when she fainted was a ploy as other women had done so 

before. But his own heart told him otherwise an he believed it. 

                        Angels exists in this world, he thought, and in the form of

Ying Fa. In her sleep, her face was wiped off of any other emotions 

except for peace. Like an innocent child she was.

                        "I see you've awaken finally, princess," he said to her in 

a gentle voice.

                        Sakura shifted her head slowly and saw that Xiao Lang had 

not left yet. She found that she was in her bed and night had already 

fallen. What had happened, her thoughts were all distorted.

                        "You fainted and I thought of reviving you with a kiss like 

in fairy tales," he said to her teasingly.

                        Her face became flushed, "I wouldn't have wake up, you're 

not my prince charming."

                        He nodded, something dark in his eyes, "That's why I waited 

until now-"

                        His head swooped down to take possession of her lips. His 

lips were hard and cruel against her soft ones and she struggled to get 

free but his arms were like steel manacles. He was punishing her, he 

knew, for saying that he wasn't her prince charming. He wanted her bad.

                        Then reality gripped him and he pushed her away. Their 

breathing was labored and she was staring at him with hurt eyes. He 

reached for her but she scuttled into the back corner of the bed. 

                        With a thunderous look on his face, he stalked out of the 

house. He leaped onto Nightshadow and galloped off in the infernal 

darkness. Anger and hatred for what he had done. All he wanted to say 

now was that he was sorry.

                        Sakura lied in her bed, awake throught the night. Her 

fingers brushed her lips and a shiver went through her. What had she 

said to make him kiss her like that? 

                        She sighed. She was positive now that she knew him from her 

younger years and they had been friends. Thinking of him, gave her a 

warm feeling down in her stomach. She needed him, unlike anything she 

had ever felt before.

                        One evening, Sakura wandered into the forest and came upon 

a small river. The setting sun turn the water a bronze-orange liquid. 

She sat on a patch of grass, tugging the short tuffs playfully. Up on 

the big oak tree, the birds twittered and chirped a sharp sweet melody. 

Then there was the swishing of the trees as the wind pass by, rustling 

their leaves. Even the rippling water, a gushing bubbled melody added

to become the most peaceful melody she have ever heard.

                        Unknown to her, a pair of amber-gold eyes were watching 

her. He hid behind the trees, unsure whether she would want to see him. 

Afraid she would spurn him. Li Xiao Lang, what have you become? You're 

behaving like Eriol. A fool!

                        "Ying Fa," he called her name.

                        Her head snapped up with a start but she didn't turn to 

look at him. Neither did she speak.

                        "I- I just wanted to say-" he broke off. Apoloqizing never 

came easy for him. Back at the mansion he had never had the need to 

apologize no matter what his mistakes were. A nod on the head was 

usually sufficient enough.

                        "Hai?" she encouraged.

                        "I didn't mean to..oh damn it. I'm sorry," he said briskly and roughly.

                        Sakura looked up at him with forgiveness in her eyes. "I 

don't know why but I couldn't stay mad at you for long."

                        The tension in his body left and he was able to relax once 

more, "That's good. I'm glad. I see you've found my river," he said.

                        "Yours?"

                        "Yes, all the lands in Lothstone belongs to the Li's you 

know. But this river is special, something important that I have forgot 

happened here. Perhaps, it drew you here just as it drew me here."

                        She smiled at him and he sucked in his breath. Beauty.

                        "Ying Fa, may I hold you?" he asked her in such a gentle 

voice that it almost brought tears to her eyes.

                        All she did was she hauled her body straight into his arms. 

The force caused him to topple backwards as he caught her. The soft 

carpet of grass blanketed his fall and he could see her brown head 

lying on his chest. Then she lifted her head and their eyes clashed.

                        The moss-green eyes darkened to velvet green and his amber-

gold eyes became a smoldering molten gold. She could hear his            

heartbeat, thumping at the same rhythm as hers, as one. His feelings 

were hers and her feelings were his, they were sharing each other's 

soul. Like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, they were refitting into

each other. It was like.. 

                        Like a wormhole.

                        Being drawn together, joining.

                        A simple touch was electrifying. 

                        And a kiss, a fusion of lips, such a delicious sensation. 

Their skin tingled as if feather light touches were trailed across 

their skin. Sweeping, rushing waves of bliss swept through them.

                        And the kiss deepened. The overhwelming feeling continue to 

intensify. Almost like a hot sun rising slowly from the morning. The 

heat of their kiss warmed them, like an drug they continue to want

more. 

                        An addiction.

                        It took all of Xiao Lang's will power to pull away. He knew 

he would have carried it too far and Ying Fa would have let him, as 

caught up in the kiss as he was. Her hands were locked around his neck 

tightly that his head was only inches away from hers. At such close

proximity, it made him a ravenous wolf who wanted to devour the girl in 

front of him.

                        "Ying Fa," he groaned huskily. 

                        She looked up at him with hazy eyes. Her body ached for him. "Xiao Lang."

                        "We'd better stop," he told her and unwind her arms from 

his neck. He moved away from her, making a distance between them. He 

needed his space, to sort out his thoughts for a moment.

                        Sakura felt ashamed of herself. She had been wanton in his arms. __

_                        Even as a child you were drawn to him,_ a voice whispered in her head.

                        Child? 

                        "Ying Fa, I'll see you here again on the morrow," Xiao Lang 

said softly to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

                        She stiffened and nodded shortly. He placed a kiss on her 

neck and left, like the wind itself. Sakura was left standing there 

alone to ponder, of the things that had happen, of her own feelings.

                        _You're afraid of being torn apart just like before_, the 

voice came again.

                        I must be going mad, she thought. I'm starting to hear voice in my head.

                                                                                    * *


	5. Chapter 4

Caught in a curse

Chapter 4

Author : butterfly-grey

This chapter's short compared to the others. Oh well, enjoy. I think the story's

getting a little lame, don't you think? 

*      *      *

       "Mother, you wanted me," Xiao Lang said to his mother respectfully.

       His mother looked up from her book and smiled at him. She put down her book and 

motion for him to come forward. Xiao Lang strode towards her but he didn't sit with her

on the couch. It was a matter of tradition and respect for an elder. 

       "How is your training, my son?" she inquired.

       He shrugged, "As usual, mother."

       She scrutinized him with sharp eyes, noting how relaxed he was now when usually

he was so serious. Silence hung over the two for a moment before Ye Lan opened her

mouth once again, "A few young ladies will be paying us a visit in a week's time. I

trust you to be cordial to them."

       His features twisted into a scowl, "Mother, I thought I told you that I had enough

of this matchmaking of yours."

       His mother pretended she never heard him and continued in her most authoritive

voice, "You will do as I ask of you. You are our heir it is your duty to sire an heir."

       "What if I told you I already have someone in mind," he asked his mother.

       "Bring her to me and I shall decide whether she is worthy," she told him.

       He nodded and left the chamber with long strides. He was in a hurry to meet

Ying Fa and to tell her the great news. Xiao Lang was certain he loved her, how else 

could he explain why his heart seemed to beat harder whenever she was near.

       On his way out, he met Eriol who stopped him. 

       "What is it?" Xiao Lang growled at him.

       "I just wanted to remind you of the promise you made to Yi Long. You seem

so preoccupied about something I thought you might forget," Eriol said pleasantly.

       His eyebrows drew together in confusion, "What promise?"

       Eriol sighed, "About bringing him fishing. The little tyke's so excited about

it he's bugging his mom to get him ready for it."

       "Yes, now I remember. Thanks Eriol," he said quickly and made way for the

stables. 

       Eriol simply smiled. If the rumors were true, he hoped that whoever she was she

would not disappoint his cousin. He had not understand how Xiao Lang could have changed

so much when he had been 8 years old. Before the strange incident, Xiao Lang had been 

cheerful and always getting himself into mischief. And he, Eriol had went along with 

him, both of them had been two peas in a pod since the day they could walk. However, that

all changed ever since Xiao Lang had gotten lost in the forest mountains that fateful day.

It was a strange incident, as he recalled. 

       Xiao Lang would disappear for hours to the mountains and return with a most

happy disposition and nothing could displease him. Weeks after that, there was a 

fire in that quaint house on the mountains and an old woman and her adopted

daughter were reported dead. Lady Li had kept Xiao Lang in his room and wouldn't

allow him to go in, saying that Xiao Lang had come down with an evil fever and

he needed to recuperate without disturbance.

       He was never the same. They grew apart. While Eriol enjoyed his teenage 

years, Xiao Lang had spent his time training and keeping to himself. Li Xiao Lang had 

become a loner and he seem to hate everything. Xiao Lang needed a woman who would 

make him smile even at the darkest times. 

* * *

       Tomoyo fingered the carnations which were placed in the flower vase by Sakura.

The flowers were directly from her garden and they smelled heavenly. She listened

as Sakura hummed a song which sounded like a folk song. Wait a minute, as she knew it

Sakura never hummed any songs. She looked at her friend suspiciously, Sakura appeared to

be smiling while she made tea. Sakura's smiles were usually reserved and that made Tomoyo

wonder what had happened to make her happy.

       Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, sensing her stare, "What?"

       "You're smiling! Come on, spill what happened?" she asked.

       "It's a crime to smile now is it?" Sakura replied shortly.

       "Iie. Sakura-chan, spill!" Tomoyo demanded. 

       "I met someone," Sakura said in a rather shy manner.

       Tomoyo stood up slowly open mouthed, "Who?" she asked, her voice reaching a

higher pitch. 

       Sakura remained quiet but her cheeks were flaming red. She looked down

unable to meet her friend's eyes. 

       "Xiao Lang?" Tomoyo said with a surprise.

       Sakura's head went up quickly to stare at her friend, "How did you know?"

       "What-"

       "Know what?" a masculine voice came from the doorway.

       It was a moment of perplexity. Sakura was staring at Xiao Lang in horror, her

eyes widening into large orbs. Tomoyo threw side glances from Sakura to Xiao Lang and

Xiao Lang's eyes were fixed on Tomoyo wondering what she was doing here.

       "What are you doing here, Tomoyo?" Xiao Lang asked. 

       "You…? Ying Fa, is he the one?" she asked Sakura.

       Sakura could barely nod, now her friend knew. 

       "You still haven't answered me, Tomoyo. Did one of my sisters set you 

up for this?" he asked harshly.

       "Iie. Iie. Xiao Lang, I've known Ying Fa for years. We came here together,"

Tomoyo explained.

       "It's true Xiao Lang. I would never have come here if not for Tomoyo-chan,"

Sakura said softly, backing Tomoyo's words.

       Xiao Lang's features relaxed when his eyes settled on Sakura. "Then I have her

to thank. This makes things easier when I bring you to meet my mother."

       Sakura gasped and said," Meet your mother?" 

       "I wish to marry you, Ying Fa," he said simply as if that explained it all.

       "Marry? Really! Splendid, we'll be able to see each other at all times,"

Tomoyo said happily.

       "But I can't. Gomen, Xiao Lang," Sakura said weakly.

       "Why not?" Tomoyo and Xiao Lang asked in unison.

       "Well, for one thing I'm not ready for it and…and I can't leave my house

not for months. My herbs are growing and they need lots of attention I can't 

afford to leave them even for an hour," Sakura said swiftly. 

       Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow, "You're making excuses, Ying Fa. Do you not

want to marry me?" he asked. 

       "Of course I do," Sakura said without thinking. Then she realized that he

had lured her into a trap and she mentally slapped herself on her forehead.

       He grinned, "Then it's settled. Tomoyo, if you would be so kind to help

Ying Fa dress up. My mother can be rather picky at times."

       "Not a problem. Leave it all to me, Xiao Lang," Tomoyo agreed readily.

       "I'll see you tomorrow then," he whispered into her ear and gave her a

chaste peck on the lips.

       Sakura redden and Tomoyo giggled.

                                         * * *

       The house of Li was in a bit of excitement as it was said that their young master

was bringing home a girl to be his bride. The servants were curious as in who it was,

they have never heard of young master Li to be interested in anyone from the opposite sex.

Being the most eligible bachelor in Lothstone, he was quite a catch but he had never 

shown any particular lady attention. He always struck them as a cold man, brilliant

but cold.

       "I can't wait to see who she is," one of the younger girls whispered animatedly

to her friend.

       "She must've been special to have caught our Young Master's eye," another said

with the same excitement.

       The rest of the Li family were gathered at their hall, old and young alike, eager

to see the young lady who had caught their successor's attention. The hall buzzed with

conversations and laughter as they wait for Xiao Lang to arrive with this lady.

Ye Lan on the other had wasn't too please with this idea, she had not thought that

her son would really have met someone. Li Yang frowned as he looked over at his

wife. He was more ready to accept this young girl his son wanted as his wife.

       "He's here, he's here," Xiao Yue shouted to the rest as she saw the carriage 

rolled in from the main gate.

       Soon the front door were pulled wide open by the doormen and in stepped Xiao 

Lang and a petite young lady, who clung to his arm. Tomoyo was right behind them and

she had a big smile plastered over her face.

       "Mother, father this is Ying Fa," he told them with a nod of the head. He could

feel the tightening of her hand on his arm.

       Ye Lan and her husband look over the girl thoroughly. She was beautiful, her 

coloring unlike the other occupants of this land. Ye Lan thought the girl's eyes

were familiar, as if she had seen them before.

       "Tell me, Ying Fa who are your parents and where are you from?" Ye Lan asked.

       "I am an orphan from Riviera," Sakura answered shortly. She couldn't help

but feel animosity towards this woman who happened to be Xiao Lang's mother. 

       "Ying Fa is my friend, to me she is respectable," Tomoyo said aloud suddenly.

       Ye Lan's eyes never strayed from Sakura's face. The girl may be beautiful

but she had no lineage worthy of marrying her son. She would think of a way to

get rid of her pleasantly.

       "I will marry her, mother with or without your consent," Xiao Lang said

in a hard voice when he saw his mother's features which were going to pronounce

Ying Fa unworthy.

       "Xiao Lang!" his father roared. 

       "Father, all I ask is for the consent to marry Ying Fa," Xiao Lang said

in a lower tone. 

       A river of murmurs rose from the other family members. Their young heir

was adamant about marrying this girl and when his mind was fixed nothing 

could stand in his way. What was so special about this girl?

       "Mother, Father perhaps if you will allow Miss Ying Fa to stay with us for a

while. Then we shall see," Xiao Lin stepped in when she saw the fury on her

own parent's faces.

       Yang looked at his daughter with pride in his eyes for her intelligence.

Things could get ugly, knowing his wife and son fully. 

"Very well, Ying Fa would you stay with us?" 

       "Oh..uh arigato for the invitation. I suppose I could stay," Sakura said

with a little reluctance. She would have to leave her home and her garden. This place

still gave her the creeps.

       Tomoyo beamed at her and threw her a hug. "I'm so glad," she said.

       "Xiao Lang, your family doesn't like me. Perhaps this is a bad idea," she said

to him when they were alone.

       "I like you, that's enough. They will have to accept you, I can't live

without you," Xiao Lang said in return, pulling her closer.

       "Neither can I. Promise me you'll never leave me," Sakura said in a

very distressed voice.

       "Never."

       Ye Lan was at the table consulting her stones. On the surfaces of the stones

were the runes of power, the power to predict. She needed to know why that girl was

familiar. Those moss green eyes brought out the fear in her. She kept seeing angry

moss green eyes staring back at her angrily.

       She toss some of the stones and then frowned. They were saying of an incident

which happened in the past. And family. 

Sacrifice.

Fire.

Then she gasped and her heart beat faster. It wasn't true. Her past had come

to haunt her. The curse still pulsed…the girl lived.

                                         * * *


	6. Chapter 5

Caught in a curse

Chapter 5

Author : butterfly-grey

                I've just come across of a most talented writer by the name of kayjuli. I wonder

whether I should make the story long or short… Oh, and thanks for the reviews! 

*              *              *

      Sakura was given the room in the East Wing where all the unmarried women of

the family stayed. The occupants there were nice even though they chattered too

much. They were curious to how she had met Xiao Lang and to how 

she and Xiao Lang became so close. They pelted her with questions and she tried

her best to wiggle out of it.

      "Tell us Ying Fa, how ever did you and Xiao Lang met?" one asked, giggling

furiously.

      "Oh..um at Tomoyo's wedding," Sakura answered.

      Someone squealed 'I knew it' and they all cuddled closer to her. Sakura smiled

uneasily at their closeness as she was sitting right in the middle. In fact,

having so many people around her gave her a panicky feeling, afraid she would

say something wrong and make them angry.

      "And then…did he really go all the way to wherever you were staying just to

see you?" another one asked in a hushed excited voice.

      Sakura colored and avoided their eyes by looking downwards, "Hai," she replied

very softly.

      "What?"

      "Hai," she said a little louder this time.

      "Amazing!"

      "Kawaii ne?" Tomoyo's voice suddenly came from beside one of the girls. The girls beside

her jumped a little a way from her and stared at her as if she were a bit on the crazy

side.

      "Tomoyo?! When did you come in?" Sakura asked, taken a little aback by her sudden

appearance.

      Tomoyo gave her her brightest smile, "Just recently. Hey girls, I'm sure you won't

mind if I steal Ying Fa away," she told the rest and pulled Sakura out of the room.

      "Arigato Tomoyo-chan, I don't know what I'd do without you," Sakura said.

      "I'd do anything for you, Sakura-chan."

      However hard she tried things didn't get any better between her and Xiao Lang's

parents. Ye Lan was always staring at her with a glint of anger in her eyes while her

face remained unusually pale and she wouldn't even talk to her. Meanwhile, Yang

kept glancing her way with reproachful eyes. And every day Sakura felt more and more

uncomfortable in their company.

      And Ye Lan knew that she could not let the girl stay, her conniving mind already 

thinking of ways to dispose of her. Her plan was to do accomplish it with finesse,

without her son interfering. Perhaps…

      "Ye Lan, this has to stop," her husband said to her before they were going to

retire for the night. 

      She turned to look at him, "I know…I might have a plan to get rid of her. What do you

think of-?"

      Yang had grab both of her hands into his, "No that's not what I mean. Ye Lan, you

have to let go you cannot hate her forever. Let our son be happy with the girl," he

persuaded her softly.

      She wrenched her hands away and stared at him defiantly, "I won't. I cannot 

forget that night when she cursed my son to be forever bonded to her gypsy daughter.

I pleaded with her but she went on with it. Now I have lost him to her."

      "You have not yet lost your son, my love. However if you take away what he wants

he might just hate you for life. He is no more a child you can coax, he is a man. I may not 

like the idea of him marrying a girl with no lineage but remember what happened to him 

the night after we decided on the death of the women of the mountains and the girl," Yang 

went on with his gentle voice.

      "He almost died himself…I remember. The memory charm holds or he would have called

the girl Sakura instead."

      Yang rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "The girl seems to have forgotten herself."

      "I will separate them, just you wait. Tomorrow, I will have a busy day," Ye Lan said

menacingly.

* * *

      _Once again, she was waiting for him. She stood in the centre where yellow daffodils_

_swayed__ by the calling of the wind. The yellow frock she was wearing made her blend into _

_her__ surroundings, like she was part of this picture. Her auburn-gold hair stood out within_

_the__ midst of yellow and was lifted by the teasing wind. _

_      "Ying Fa," he called her name._

_      Her head lifted and her bright green eyes settled on him. They smiled, beckoning_

_him__ to come to her, to be one with her once more. And he complied._

_      "Xiao Lang, I've missed you," she said in a caressing voice._

_      He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "As I have you," he returned huskily._

_      The connection between them flared. He drew her into his embrace and kissed her_

_lightly__ on her lips. The kiss deepened into a passionate kiss as his tongue coaxed her_

_mouth__ to open. _

_      Then she was wrenched away from his grasp. A dark nameless shadow grabbed her by her_

_hand__ and propelled her backwards. The dark shadows were engulfing her petite frame, she was swallowed_

_into__ the darkness. He tried to reach her but he was too late and she was gone._

      Xiao Lang sat up his bed perspiring heavily. He looked dazedly in front of him

while his heartbeat steadied. A bead of sweat dropped onto his hand and it jarred him

awake. He flung the covers away from his legs and walked towards the huge window. 

The night's air was warm and it soothed his soul. 

Prophetic dreams were rare in his clan. And this one he had troubled him. 

Someone was going to take Ying Fa away from him and he'd be damned if he were to let

it happen. He would be marrying her, as soon as possible.

* * *

      "This is uncomfortable," Sakura complained to Tomoyo.

      "No it's not. You'll get used to it soon. Now, be still while I do your hair," Tomoyo

warned her.

      "It itches and I can't scratch it," Sakura came again as she fidgeted.

      "Done!"

      Sakura had on a traditional cheongsam. It was a sweet pink color like the color of pink

cotton candy with silver thread used to form the flower her name represented. The skirt

reached a few inches below her knees and the slit was right up to her thigh. Tomoyo had

put exquisite circlet of pink flowers on each side of her hair. 

      The door was knocked upon and Tomoyo opened it.

"Mistress Ying Fa, Lady Li requests for your presence now," a young servant girl said politely.

      "Break a leg, Ying Fa," Tomoyo winked at her.

      Sakura rolled her eyes at her before she followed the servant girl out. They walked

through a few hallways and down some steps before they reached Lady Li's own private hall.

Ye Lan was sitting on a throne-like chair at the end of the long square table while the

other sits were occupied by other beautiful ladies who had on expensive silk cheongsams.

      "Lady Li," Sakura said respectfully. 

      Ye Lan's black eyes pierced through the girl angrily, "Take a seat," she

said.

      She sat by the side of a heavily perfumed lady about her age. The smell tickled her

nostrils and she sneezed. Heads turned swiftly at the loud sound of a sneeze and Sakura

colored. They then turn their heads away haughtily and began to talk among themselves.

      "This is an informal meeting for you ladies to get to know each other. I have some

business to attend to," Ye Lan said as she stood up from her chair and swept away.

      "Oh, yes have I told you that my father, the Lord of Tallon had recently ordered

Arabian horses for me. They're absolutely brilliant," one with the most outrageous 

black curls said in a most snooty manner.

      The others not to be outdone came up with extravagant stories of their recent gifts

and exploits. They seemed like they were all magnificent fakes. Sakura sat, quiet merely

listening. She was getting bored with all this nonsensical talking. 

      "What about you? I haven't heard a peep out of you. Who is your father?" the tall

girl beside her asked.

      "I don't know who he is. I've been living with my Aunt all these while until she died

recently," Sakura answered.

      The tall girl who introduced herself as Miss Fang Li-li fanned herself

with her paper fan and eyed her critically, "Don't know? What is your name?"

      "Ying Fa."

      A girl with two buns and trailing pigtails stood up so quickly that her chair

toppled backwards with a loud thud. "You are Ying Fa? The one who had bewitched the

Young Master Li?"

      That seemed to have caught all their attention and it was riveted on her. They

stared at her in shock. Then the tall girl beside her laughed in a piercing voice, 

"You? A commoner. What could he possible see in you?"

      "I'll bet on my Arabian horses that she came from some peasant family who didn't

want her. She must have seduced him."

      "She's a trash, that's what she is," another taunted.

      Sakura's face turned pale and she felt tears prick her eyes. These women hated her,

they insulted her because she was a commoner. She took a step back and ran from the room,

hot tears spilling down her cheeks. She didn't see where she went, pushing everything blindly 

out of her way. 

      Her legs gave way in front of the Temple of Gods. The foreboding statue of the

Jade Emperor stared back at her with gentle eyes. And she prayed that he would end her

own suffering. Although she may not have said it but she desperately wanted to know who

her parents were, peasant or not. 

      "Do you see why you could never fit in this world my son grew up in?" a cold

voice said.

      She needn't turn to see who it was, she already knew. "You planned this," was all she said.

      "I merely wanted to show you what the world of the elite was all about. How 

could you make Xiao Lang a worthy wife?"

      "I see. There are others who are more worthy," Sakura asked, wiping her tears with the back of

her hand.

      "Exactly. Leave this place and don't come back," Ye Lan said to her.

      "I cannot be apart from Xiao Lang, Lady Li. I will certainly die," Sakura told her in

a matter-of-fact voice.

      "That doesn't concern me," Ye Lan said without a trace of emotion.

      "But it concerns me," Xiao Lang said grimly. He was standing at the entrance of

the temple with his arms crossed. He had been listening to their conversation for the

whole time.

      "Xiao Lang, when..how?" Ye Lan said in a flustered voice.

      He looked at her furiously. "Mother, how could you have done this?"

      "I wanted the best for you, my son," Ye Lan tried to explain.

      "I will marry Ying Fa," he said in a voice that dared her to challenge him.

      Ye Lan knew that her son would not back down, he wanted the girl. She was now 

angrier than ever. Hatred flashed in her eyes when she looked at the girl. But she

knew that she must first of all make peace with her son.

      "I see that I have no choice. Very well then, my son," she said in a defeated voice.

      "Thank you mother."

      "Don't thank me yet. I have conditions. First, you mustn't meet each other any more

for two months. Second, Ying Fa you must obey my every command for the two months,

you will be by my side every day. Well, do you accept?" 

      "I accept," they said in unison.

      Xiao Lang was about to draw her into his arms for a kiss when his mother

took hold of her hand and dragged her away. "Starting now," she said.

      He satisfied himself with a peck on her cheek before his mother took her away.

Still, the dream continued to haunt him. The uneasy feeling he had since he had the dream

had not totally gone away. 

* * *

      The girl reflected in the mirror smiled mockingly. A delicate white hand traced

the pouty red lips and the smile widened. Then her hands undid the ribbon that held the

two buns by the side of her head. Silky black hair fell down her shoulders like a waterfall.

She stroked her hair with her fingertips, marveling at their silkiness.

      "How could you even like such a peasant?" she asked herself.

      She giggled, "Your mother hates her. She told me herself."

      The girl turned away from the mirror and twirled around. She flung her arms wide 

and spin, her black hair flying as she did so. Laughing helplessly, she plopped onto the

bed. She panted from her exertion but the smile never left her lips.

      "I love you, Xiao Lang. I'm coming, wait for me," she sneered as she once again collapsed

into fits of giggles.

                                          * * * 


	7. Chapter 6

Caught in a curse

Chapter 6

Author : butter-fly

            From now onwards, my signature the flutterer will be on my fanfics. I hope nobody else uses that name. I think I'm getting an addiction with reviews..more please. I've started working part time so I'll loose some time there to write but I'll work on it on weekdays.

Enjoy, minna-chan!

                                                                                                                                                The flutterer; Butter-fly 

*           *           *

            Ye Lan made sure that they kept their word, she had Sakura by her side every day. She was seething inside for letting her son move her judgment. Truth was she felt jealous that her son had chosen to disobey her for the mere girl. She loved him more than anything, she would have sacrificed anything for him and he still chose that girl. Anger fueled her and she felt the burning desire to kill the girl with her own bare hands.

            "Ying Fa," she called.

            Sakura sat up from her place and went to her. "Yes, Lady Li?"

            "I have a guest…an important one. Please show her around and keep her company, she will be staying with us for a few days," Ye Lan told her. 

            Sakura nodded, "Very well, Lady Li."

            "You may leave me, I want to be alone," she said as she waved her hand at Sakura.

            Sakura inclined her head as a sign of respect and left quickly. She did not want to be in her company any longer than needed, the lady gave her the butterflies in the stomach. Once outside she let out a sigh of relief and made way towards the kitchens to get a glass of water. 

            "Miss Ying Fa, what can I get you?" one of the servants called Chiharu asked.

            "Ah, you are Chiharu right? Just Ying Fa, please," Sakura said pleasantly.

            Chiharu smiled, liking this miss instantly. "Well then, Ying Fa what can I get you?"

            "I'd like some water, maybe if you could show me where the cups are I'll get it my self," Sakura said. She did not want to be of a hassle to Chiharu.

            Chiharu got the porcelain cup from a top cupboard and poured water from a pot for her. "Here, you go."

            Sakura took the cup graciously, "Arigato, Chiharu-chan."

            Chiharu gave her a little smile and went back to her duties. The Lady Li had given her orders for a roast pig and duck to be presented on the eating table today. Someone important must be coming or the lady would not have ordered such a festive dinner. Roast pigs and ducks were usually reserved for a festival. 

            "Do you need some help?" she asked Chiharu.

            "Oh no, Ying Fa I couldn't, the young master will have my head. You are a guest here," Chiharu replied, a bit horrified that Sakura had offered her help.

            "But-"

            "Miss Ying Fa, Miss Ying Fa," an out of breath voice called to her. Reika, Lady Li's personal maid came running in, panting and asking for her.

            "What is it?"

            "Lady Li requests for your presence immediately in her chambers," Reika said in a more composed voice and then continued in a hushed voice, "There's some lady with one hell of an attitude in there with her."

            "Arigato, Reika-chan. Just call me Ying Fa."

* * *

            "Will this work, I wonder?"

            "It has to," Ye Lan said stonily. She observed the young girl in front of her from the corner of her eye. She was from a pure bloodline of important advisors to the royal family. Incredibly shrewish and smart mouthed; she stood out among her chosen candidates for her son. She was pretty in the conventional way, with slanting crimson-red eyes and a full luscious mouth.  

            "I have to say that Ying Fa is…how do you put it? Um...rather pretty but I still can't see why Xiao Lang has fallen in love with her."

            An angry snarl came from Ye Lan's lips, "It's a curse."

            "A curse? How interesting, I shall do my best to steal him away. This is really so much more entertaining than usual."

            Ye Lan nodded, "You're a smart girl, I want her gone as soon as possible. Then we shall see."

            "Remember your own terms, I get rid of the girl and then I will be the next Lady Li."

            A knock from the door cut their conversation short. Ye Lan muttered a 'come in' and Reika, her personal maid entered with Sakura at her heels. 

            "Ah yes, come in Ying Fa. Leave us Reika, I will call if I need anything later," Ye Lan said in her usual hauteur.

            Sakura took a few steps nearer to Ye Lan and the black haired girl that stood beside her. The girl had a smile on her face that made Sakura feel a little afraid of her. 

            "This is Rae Mei Ling, the daughter of Rae Qing who is the primary advisor to the King. The Rae family are also a related to us, she is Xiao Lang's distant cousin. See to it that she is made welcome here and that you stay by her side. She is new here," Ye Lan told Sakura.

            Mei Ling inclined her head towards Sakura and Sakura did the same in return. They say that before a match you bow to your opponent first, Mei Ling thought slyly.

            "Thank you, Aunt Ye Lan. Shall we, Ying Fa?" Mei Ling said as she strode ahead.

            "Hai, Miss Mei Ling. Where would you like to go first, which room would you like to sleep in?" Sakura asked.

            Mei Ling's crimson-red eyes stared hard at her while she said, "Xiao Lang's chambers."

            Sakura blinked, perhaps she didn't hear right? She wanted to go to Xiao Lang's chambers?

            Then Mei Ling laughed, a forced high pitch laughter, "I'm just kidding."

            "Oh, all right. The women's quarters are in the East Wing," Sakura explained awkwardly. She thought this Mei Ling was a little weird. Perhaps this was how noble ladies acted but Xiao Lin and Xiao Yue certainly didn't act that way.

            "Then lead me there first and you can show me where you sleep," Mei Ling said pleasantly and added when Sakura looked bewildered with her suggestion, "So I'll know where to find you if I need anything."

                                                                                                * * *

              
            Xiao Lang was in the market square searching for a gift to present to Ying Fa. It had only been three days but he had already begun to miss her. Sometimes he hid in the shadows just to observe her, she had looked so strained and tired that he ached to go to her and comfort her. What shall he give her? This was a little exasperating for him, he had never shopped for anything in his entire life and here he was looking for a perfect gift for Ying Fa. It felt odd and embarrassing to him. 

            "Fat, meaty chickens for sale-"

            "Fresh vegetables from my gardens-"

            "Man tao, hot nice man tao-"

             What to get her, he asked himself again. Chickens? Nah, the kitchens had all kinds of food. Then he saw some jewelry an old woman was selling. He bent down to get a closer look. 

            "Won't you buy something for your someone special?" the old woman said hoarsely.

            He looked at her and frowned, "I don't know what to get her," he said.

            The old woman presented him with a sweet smile, "Something memorable perhaps, like this cherry blossom hair pin."

            He picked up the pin and fingered its design. There was one pink cherry blossom with jade leaves and the pin was gold in color.

"It's beautiful," he said. 

            "Oh yes, it used to belong to a beautiful woman. There's a sad story associated with that pin but it is of great value," the old woman explained. 

            "What story?"

            The old woman lifted her shoulders in a shrug, "I do not know, an old gypsy woman told me to sell it only to a young man who is the young master Li."

            He was taken aback with the woman's words but he kept his face void of any expression. A Li should not be shocked by anything, it was the cardinal rule of his family. "So, who is this gypsy woman?"

            The old woman shook her head, "I do not know. She was quite old when she sold this to me, I was younger much more beautiful you know," she said with a cackle.

            "A gypsy? There might be a curse in this pin," he said softly, examining the pin much more carefully this time.

            The old woman face turn white and the mass of creases on her face became more prominent, "Oh, no."

            "There's no curse on this pin," he said after a while, after letting his powers probe the pin. No, there was nothing sinister about it.

            The old woman's features relaxed, "Oh, good."

            "I'll take it," he said and paid for the item.

            With the pin wrapped up in a red packet in his hand, Xiao Lang left the market place. The sun was just beginning to set as he returned to the mansion with a purpose in his mind. 

            "Xiao Lang?" a gentle voice called out to him. 

            He turned to his left to where the voice that called out his name came. There stood a young Chinese girl about his age with shiny black hair tied up in a bun on both sides of her head and braided tails trailing after the buns. Her speculative crimson-red eyes swept from his head to toe and a slight smile flitted across her cherry-red lips.

            "Who are you?" he asked. "Why do you not address me as Young Master?"

            "We are distant cousins, Xiao Lang. My name is Rae Mei Ling."

            His eyes narrowed, "Mei Ling? You are here on a visit?" he asked again.

            She nodded, "Yes, I am. It's very nice-"

            "Miss Mei Ling?" a voice that brought the warmest feeling to him said.

            Mei Ling gritted her teeth when she heard Sakura's voice. She glanced at Xiao Lang and saw that he was pleasantly anticipating for her arrival. She quickly forced herself to smile sweetly when Sakura stumbled in on them.

            "Ying Fa, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," she said to her.

            She could have been invisible to them, for their attention was on each other. Time stopped at the moment they laid eyes on each other. The air between them electrified and the sweet song of their link hummed. Mei Ling bristled inside when she saw how enraptured they were with each other.

            "Ah, Ying Fa. You have to show me where my room is again. I fear I've forgotten where it is," she said loudly as she tugged at Sakura's hand.

            That broke the spell they were caught in and Sakura was pulled away from his sight. He watched solemnly as she and Mei Ling disappeared into the shrubs. 

                                                                                                * * *

            "Eriol-chan, stop it," Tomoyo said squeakily. She continued to giggle as he brushed kisses down her neck.

            "Never," he said huskily as his hand snaked across her small waist to draw her closer to him.

            She decided to take things into her own hand and kissed him passionately on the lips. A muffled groan escaped his lips as her tongue teased his. She shifted her position so that she would be on top of him, and in that way be the one in control.

            "Tease," he said when they stopped for breath.

            "And you love it," she quipped in while her fingers played with his hair.

            He pushed himself up and picked her up in his arms, intending to continue their foreplay at a more comfortable place like the bed. She let him carry her to the bed, sometimes feeling as if her heart would burst because of her love for him. How in the world did she get so lucky, she hoped for the same for Sakura-chan. Sakura deserved to be happy like she was.

            Eriol removed his glasses and his shirt and at the same time taking off her clothes. She helped him of course, the endless skirts and petticoats fluttered to the floor. Wearing only her slip and he his pants, they continued with the kissing and exploring. The latter was soon discarded as he thrust into her, a rhythmic dance of slick bodies. 

            She lay beneath him, panting from their lovemaking. He flicked away a stray lock of hair that was plastered across her face.

            "I wish Ying Fa would get married to Xiao Lang soon," she told him.

            Eriol smiled, knowing how smitten his cousin was with the girl, "I'm sure they will, as soon as two months are over. Xiao Lang has never been a patient man."

            "Yet his mother continues to hate Ying Fa, it's really strange. It's like a vendetta or something."

            "Surely not, they have never met before this. And Ying Fa, we know nothing of her lineage less more her own self."

            Tomoyo sighed, "They might have met before."

            "Why's that?' Eriol asked.

            "Ying Fa, she came from Lothstone to Riviera. She's got like some sort of secret past here, she can't remember anything about it. She becomes withdrawn whenever I ask her about her younger years," Tomoyo explained in a pained voice.

            Eriol hugged her tightly, wondering of what he could do. "Amnesia?"

            "I don't know."    

* * *

            The hooting of an owl waked her from her sleep. She looked outside her window where the half moon was shining brightly unclouded by clouds. She quickly changed into her dress, discarding her nightgown. Her hair was undone, flowing down her back in slight curls but she did not care for propriety right now. She moved quietly, opening her door slowly and walking down the stairs soft padded. There was no one around left a sleeping guard. 

            "What are you doing?" he grumbled and she froze.

            "Put that gold back into my chambers, you oaf," he mumbled on. Then she flicked a glance at him and noticed that he was actually still asleep. She let out a sigh of relief and continue heading towards the kitchens. There was a small door leading to the outside from there. 

            She ran towards the abandoned dark tower, the moonlight guiding her way. She stood at the front entrance, sucking in deep breaths. What she was about to do was against her agreement with Lady Li. But she could not refuse this invitation, especially when her heart told her to go for it. She had gotten this far already. So she walked in, her eyes darting around for something. The darkness overshadowed many things and only the few bright shafts of moonlight let her see where she was going. 

            With one hand at the wall, she made her way up the stair until she reached the second level. Then a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her. She let out a shriek which was muffled by a hand. 

            "Ying Fa," he breathed, holding her back against him.

            Her heart was pounding like a thousand drums, "Xiao Lang, you scared me," she whispered.

            "Sorry," he said as he took in her fresh flowery scent. The scent floated around her, acting like pheromones which drew him to her. 

             She twisted around and kissed him full on the lips, something which she had never done before following her impulse. "I've missed you."

            "Hmm.." 

            He saw her face as was lighted by the moonlight, beautiful serene, as he remembered. She had let down her hair, like a woman ready for her husband. His thumb caressed her cheek and he realized how much he loved her. Not just for her beauty but for something deeper that only his heart knew. 

            "Ying Fa, I wanted to give you something," he said to her softly as he took out the red packet.

            She looked deep into his eyes and to his hand which held the packet. Then hesitatingly she reached for the packet and opened it. He searched her features for some sort of reaction but she merely stared dumbly at it. Feeling a little disappointed he said, "You don't like it."

            She lifted her head with tears shining in her, touched that he had deemed her worthy of a gift. She had never received a gift like this before and only Tomoyo would give her things. "Arigato, Xiao Lang. It's very beautiful," she said shakily. 

            "Yes," he said, flushing a little at her response. He had not thought that she would be so happy with his little gift.

            She brought the pin to her heart to show him how much she treasured it. "I'll always keep it close to my heart," was what she said to him.

            "Let's sit by the roof, then we can see the stars," he said as he held her hand. 

            She nodded and with a blink of the eye Xiao Lang carried her in his arms and jumped towards the roof. His mouth moved as he muttered some words and the wind gave them the leverage to reach the roof. He landed smoothly like a cat and kept her in his arms as he sat down on the roof. 

            "I love you, Xiao Lang," she said softly for him to hear. 

            _As you've always had, the voice whispered to her. How strange that the crystal voice only whisper to her when she was with him._

            "I…I-you," he said jerkily. He couldn't say the words yet, "And I like you very much," he said instead. Coward, he thought silently to himself.

            He felt her tense up in his hold. He tightened his hold on her, suddenly afraid that she would leave him.

            _Like she did before, a crystal voice came between his thoughts. _

            "I..think I should go," she said to him in a slightly emotionless voice.

            "Ying Fa..give me some time. I can't say those words just yet, please-"

            She touched his cheek with her palm, an understanding smile on her lips, "I know how you feel towards me. I can feel it through you kiss. I'll wait."

            He turned his face so that his lips touched her palm. "Thank you, Ying Fa." He brought her back down to the ground. "I'll see you again, here in a fortnight?" he asked.

            She nodded, fleeing out of his arms. Truth was, his words had sting her. 

            Xiao Lang clenched his fist, angry at himself. Why couldn't he say those words? 

            _You are afraid to get hurt again, the crystal voice said._

            He had to find out about it, about the voice he was hearing and about the past. When did he meet her? Why did he feel the connection to her?

                                                                                                * * *

Whoa! Too many whys..*giggles* How'd you like the story? Review..review..review! Please, minna-chan!


	8. Chapter 7

Caught in a curse

Chapter 7

Author : butter-fly

            Arigato gozaimasu for the reviews and comments, minna-chan. Oh, to answer your question, it won't be long till I finish it, I'm thinking 10 chapters will be enough or maybe lesser. I want to concentrate on my other piece, Timeless. I'm thinking a little visit from someone from the past will certainly stir things up. Hey, can anyone translate Chinese? 

                                                                                                                        The flutterer; Butter-fly :)

* * * *

            Eriol waited patiently for his cousin to appear, his mind mulling over what Tomoyo had said to him before about Ying Fa. His ears pricked at the sound of footsteps striding up the stairs and he turned to face whoever it was. Xiao Lang muttered a good morning to him and threw himself on one of the couches. 

            "Bad night?" Eriol asked, hiding a grin.

            Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Am I that transparent?"

            Eriol threw his head back and laughed, "With black eye bags I would have to say so."

            "Well, that's enough about me. I wanted to ask you something," Xiao Lang said dismissing the whole black eye bags thing.

            "What about?"

            "About Ying Fa, Do you remember if I've met her when I was a child?" he asked uncertainly.

            There was no reply from Eriol and a brooding silence settled over them.

            "No, I'm certain I've never met her before. Why the sudden question?" Eriol asked him back.

            "It's just I'm wondering why I'm so attracted to her as if we're opposite sides of magnets, it's like something is drawing us together,' Xiao Lang answered.

            "You both were just meant for each other," Eriol said reasonably.

            Xiao Lang shook his head, "No, it's more than that. When I first saw her, we connected. And until now, I still don't know completely about her past. When we're together all I can think about is her."

            "Tomoyo told me that Ying Fa originally stayed in Lothstone before moving to Riviera. She's convinced something bad happened to her that cause her to move."

            Xiao Lang rubbed his jaw as he paced around the room. "I need to find out. But how?"

            Eriol moved towards the shelves which held thousands of books, some centuries old. "What about a remembrance spell?" he asked, looking for the right title.

            "A spell? Do you think it'll work?"

            "It just might. It depends on whether you recognize her or not," he answered, flipping the pages of the thickly-bounded book in search of the spell.

            "I will," Xiao Lang said confidently.

            "Well," Eriol said as he looked up from the book to face him, "You need something of hers, so that you can trace her presence in your memories."

            "Like what?"

            "Something she wears, clothes or jewelry."

            "Where's your wife? I need to talk to her," Xiao Lang said all of a sudden.

            "You what?!" Tomoyo almost shouted.

            His cheeks took on a red blush, "Her clothes. Any piece," he hissed at her.

            It was Tomoyo's turn to turn red and she began to giggle helplessly, "Oh, I guess I misunderstood."

            Then she turned on her heels to go to Sakura's room and then she thought of what he had said earlier mumbling to herself, "But he didn't have to say I want her private clothes."

                                                                                                * * *

            "So long," her coarse voice whispered to herself. The bracelets and small bells on her hands and ankles jingled as she made her way to the window of her moving caravan. She touched her own face, feeling the rough texture of old age. She was too old now; being 80 years of age and having outlived a few young people.

            "Obaa-chan, why have we come to this town? I thought we never come to a town where magic was stronger than ours," the young child who was with her said.

            She smiled fondly at the young girl who looked so much like the woman she could not save many years ago. "I have been summoned here, Amaya. Don't worry we won't stay for long."

            Amaya was a beautiful child; she was graced with dove-gray tresses and stormy gray eyes. Purity and gentleness resided in her features. She had chosen for the girl the name Amaya which meant 'night rain' seeing as she was born at such a night.

            "I don't like this place, obaa-chan."

            She held out her hands and the little girl ran into her arms. Amaya was enveloped into the warmth of her grandmother and she smiled contently. Her grandmother smelled like those damask roses, exotic and wise. She had grown up without her parents with only obaa-chan to guide her. And obaa-chan had brought her around the world, travelling in the gypsy caravan. It was like with a family and it felt very nice.

                                                                                                * * *

            Ye Lan kneeled in front of the statue of the Jade Emperor. Her black eyes beseeching the God to help her, to give her a sign of what she must do to get rid of the girl. She raised both hands with their palm facing each other and prayed. 

            "Ye Lan," Li Yang spoke gently. 

            She slowly stood up and turn to face her husband. He looked tired and drained and her eyebrows creased with worry. "What is wrong, Yang?"

            "It's nothing to worry about. Some old fool released an ancient spirit and it took a lot of energy to send it back to where it came from," he explained to her.

            "Mei Ling is here," she told him.

            His eyes widened and he let out a sigh, "Rae Qing's daughter. Is this necessary, love?"

            "She's a worthy candidate for our son. Besides she said she would do it, get rid of the girl," Ye Lan said.

            "But he doesn't love her. Xiao Lang seems contented and happier than I've ever seen him when he's with that girl."

            "I still won't have it. Don't you know how it would look like if our heir marry some gypsy's daughter?" she asked, her tone raising a pitch higher.

            "As long as he performs his duty, the elders and I have agreed that he may do as he wish."

            Her jaw grew taut, "You were discussing this..without me."

            "You've been unreasonable about this and lower your tone."

            She wanted to scream at him but checked herself for this was the hall of Gods, the sacred temple where it was important to lower you tone. It was a sign of respect to the Gods.

            "Mei Ling will succeed," she said determinedly and stalked out of the temple, refusing to look at him.

            Li Yang was actually worried about his wife, she had become thin and pale these few days. This 'getting rid of her' was damaging her own health and mentality. But she was determined and when she wanted she could become as stubborn as she could be. Such a difficult woman, why did he marry her in the first place? Then he smiled, the answer was simple. He loved her.

                                                                                    * * *

            "Ying Fa, hey wait up," Xiao Yue said as she came running up to her. 

            Sakura stopped and waited for her to reach. "Ohayo Xiao Yue-chan," she said cheerfully.

            "Good morning. I wanted to ask you whether you wanted to go with me to the market today," Xiao Yue said brightly.

            Sakura's face dropped, "I can't. Lady Li wants me to help her embroidery today," she said disappointedly.

            Xiao Yue linked arms with Sakura and grinned, "Not to worry, I'll handle my mother."

            "The market?" Ye Lan asked. Her second daughter had come to her asking to let Ying Fa follow her to the market. She thought for a while whether she should agree.

            "Yes, Ying Fa can help me carry some stuff I want to buy," Xiao Yue added.

            "All right then, be back before sunset," Ye Lan replied and went back to her sewing.

            When they were outside of the mansion, Sakura felt a huge weight were lifted off her shoulders and her smile was brighter than the sun. 

            "Poor Ying Fa, mother can be so trying sometimes," Xiao Yue said to her kindly.

            "Iie, she's very nice," Sakura said defensively. 

            "Tsk, tsk don't lie to me. I know my mother. She can make any person's life miserable if she want to," Xiao Yue said dryly.

            At this Sakura smiled lightly and averted her gaze towards the ground. 

            "Little brother likes you a lot, she'll give in after a while," Xiao Yue said comfortingly. "Come on, I got you out of the house to enjoy the carnival they're having in town."

            "A carnival?" she asked.

            "Oh, yes. It is so fun at this time of the year. I can't wait to eat those sticky candy stuff they have and I heard this time gypsies will be there," Xiao Yue said excitedly.

            "Arigato, Xiao Yue-san," Sakura said meaningfully. She really apreciated Xiao Yue's effort to even invite her to come along.

            Xiao Yue plunked her hands on her hips and said, "Forget it, I want to have fun and you're going to have fun as well. Let's run." With that she took Sakura's hand and pulled her along down the road.

            They arrived at the town breathless and gasping for air. They were both amazed by what the town had been changed to, brightly colored banners hung from one side to another complimented by flowers and ribbons. 

            "Wah!" Xiao Yue exclaimed.

            "Sugoi, Sa-Ying Fa you're here!" Tomoyo's bright voice came.

            "Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun."

            "This way, Ying Fa. There's this monkey show I want to see," Tomoyo said as she dragged Sakura along with her completely forgetting about her husband and Xiao Yue.

            He faced Xiao Yue and said wryly, "Sometimes I wonder who is she married to."

            Xiao Yue giggled and together they followed Tomoyo and Sakura who were way ahead of them. They watched the monkey show with fascination, the owner managed to make the monkey turn somersaults and juggled small pebbles. 

            "Gypsies!" Xiao Yue shouted, pointing towards the caravans once the show was over. The gypsies wore distinctive dark colored clothes and huge loop earring decorated their ears. They also wore many silver bangles and bells which jingled when they move. 

            "Let's go then," Tomoyo said.

            Eriol frowned, something wasn't quite right here. Why were the gypsies here? He had never seen any in Lothstone before, they never did like to come to a town where another magic was more dominant. 

            "Eriol?" Sakura asked. She saw him standing absolutely still when Xiao Yue had said gypsies that she grew worried.

            "Yes, Ying Fa. Shall we?" he said smiling at her reassuringly.

            She smiled sweetly at him and walked ahead, bumping into a little girl who fell on her back. She rushed towards the little girl and said, "Gomen nasai."

            The little girl stood up herself and brush her skirts. She was a beautiful child. "I'm fine. Are you the one they call Sakura?" she asked.

            Sakura started. How did this little one knew of her name? "Eh, uh-"

            "Ying Fa carries the same meaning as Sakura," Tomoyo answered calmly for her.

            "It does?" Xiao Yue asked. Eriol cocked an eyebrow which made Tomoyo turn her head away quickly.

            The little girl held out a hand, "My name is Amaya. Come then, my obaa-chan awaits you."

            Sakura hesitated before taking the proffered hand. When she did, she knew that she made the right choice to follow the little girl. When the others tried to follow, Amaya stopped them, "Iie, you wait. Obaa-chan only wants to see Sakura-san."

            "All right, we'll wait here for you," Xiao Yue said.

            Sakura nodded and let Amaya lead the way. She brought her to the last caravan situated right at the end. It was quiet and serene here without the crowd. 

            "Why does your obaa-chan wants to meet me?" Sakura asked her.

            "I don't know."

            Amaya stepped into the caravan and called out, "Obaa-chan? I've brought Sakura here."

            A hoarse voice replied, "Good, Amaya-chan. Won't you go play with Rei?" 

            "You want me out of the way, obaa-chan. I'll go but I'm not playing with Rei, she always gets me dirty," Amaya said and left.

            Sakura stood at the stairs leading up to the caravan, uncertain what she should do. The old woman had said nothing to her yet.

            "Come in, child," she said finally.

            Sakura stepped up and walked slowly into the caravan which was filled with jasmine incense. An old crone sat on the plush pillows at the end of the caravan, her hands placed upon the small table in front of her. The crone gestured towards the cushion placed on the ground in front of her and Sakura went forward and sat on it. 

            "Who are you?" Sakura asked.

            "You look nothing like your mother," was what she answered with.

            Sakura blinked, digesting what she had just said, "You know my mother?"

            "Hai, I knew her. She was a gypsy and I helped her give birth."

            Sakura could hardly contain herself, she practically jumped from her seat. "Where is she?"

            The face of the crone grew sad, "She died giving birth to you, child."

            Sakura didn't know what to feel, only numbness and a sense of lost. All this while she had been playing guessing games on what happened to her parents, that they had given her away because they were in trouble themselves but she never guessed that it would be because they were dead. 

            "My..my father?"

            At this the crone's face changed into a sympathetic one, "I do not know who your father is. Nadeshiko, your mother never told me about him. She just appeared on my doorstep one day seeking my help. She gave you this name, Sakura perhaps knowing that you will resemble that beautiful flower. When she died I gave you to May Kinamoto."

            "I have no one in this world," Sakura said.

            "That's not true, you have us. We gypsies stick together," the crone said. 

            "Arigato, that means a lot to me."

            "Sakura, if ever you need a place to stay you can come to us. We will be your family. Remember that," the crone said before letting her go.

            "Wait, how did you know that it was me..that the baby was me?" she asked.

            The crone smiled, "You have the cherry blossom pin, don't you? It belonged to your mother and I spelled it so that when it fell into your hands it would call me."

            Sakura's fingertips brushed the pin that was hidden in the pocket near her chest and thought of the person who gave it to her. Xiao Lang.

            Sakura remained in a dazed condition throughout the whole day. Nothing the rest did could make her snap out of it and it puzzled them. And there was nothing they could do either; it was her thing to settle. She breathed in deeply, hoping that the fresh air would clear her troubled mind. There was nothing she could do actually, she now knew about her parents except the unknown father. But now she had another family other than Tomoyo and the Li's and it lighten up her.

                                                                                    * * *

"Are you sure about this?" Eriol asked the young master Li.

            Xiao Lang nodded and with a hand gesture told Eriol to continue. Eriol picked up a handful of golden roots and threw them into the fire. The fire in the centre flared, it's flames turning from orangy-yellow to burning purplish-blue. They were gathered in the middle of the forest where the magic was more stronger and in the protective circle of trees, no one would spot them so easily. Eriol wearing his ceremonial midnight blue cloak had a leaf of the book where the spell was written. He cited it, "Of ancient spirits, of powers new and old, let him see through the past, we ask of you."

            The wind picked up and almost blew the fire out. And Xiao Lang was in a trance with his eyes closed. He never moved from where he sat, in his mind he was floating and searching for Ying Fa. That memory when he was a child, of a reason why he kept feeling he would loose her if he didn't hold her tight enough.

            _It was as if he was flying at night, where the scatter of stars seem clearer and brighter. He felt weightless and very aware of his surroundings, and he watched the pictures playing in front of him, eversince he could think and talk properly. There was his mother, holding him closely to her bossom and his father teaching him the properties of novice magic. Also Eriol who was his playmate and now his closest confidant, his annoying sisters always giggling and always too glad to see him, and several people which was still alive and woking in the Li mansion. _

_            As he moved on to his memory when he was supposedly eight, there was nothing there as if he never had any memories then. A little furthur was his childhood when he was nine. He stared back at the blank pictures and was puzzled over it. How can memories be simply lost? _

_            Xiao Lang?_

_            He turned at the voice..._

_            Xiao Lang._

            "Xiao Lang, wake up!" Eriol hollered.

            He snapped awake, and lifted his head to see Eriol staring down at him worriedly. "Eriol?"

            "Thank the Gods, you were shaking like a leaf. I thought the spell had gone somewhat wrong," Eriol said, a little calmer.

            He blinked and said, "It was so strange, I was looking at my memories when I was eight and there was nothing there." Then he realized that his body was still tingling, that he felt burning like he was having a fever. 

            "Eight?"

            "Do you know something?" he asked, the heat was gone replaced by coldness which made him shiver.

            "Well, you had a very high fever when you were eight Xiao Lang," Eriol explained.

            "I did? No one ever mentioned about it."

            Eriol shrugged, "You lived and we were all thankful. "

            "How did I get the fever?"

            "That was really strange. I never found out the reason, and no one dared mention anything about it mainly because Ye Lan wouldn't have it. Do you remember why you kept disappearing into the forest every day?"

            "I disappeared as well? I don't remember anything," he answered frustratingly. Why didn't he know anything?

            "Maybe the fever kind of made you forget then. I heard of that happening before," Eriol said.

            "I need to talk to my mother," he stated.

                                                                                    * * *


End file.
